The Five Commandments
by astroguitarist
Summary: What will James really do to get Lily to go out with him?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. (damn)

A/N: Ok so I'm here once again. This is a story about what James will do just so Lily will go out with him. It is from James's point of view.

It all starts like this. I was sitting in the Gryffindor common room thinking about me and Lily's wedding (as usual) when she came in.

"Well thinking of the angel…"

"It's 'well speaking of the devil' you moron!" Of course, I wasn't listening being to busy looking at her beautiful red hair and dazzling green eyes.

"Potter, are you even listening to me?" said the person with the beautiful red hair and dazzling green eyes.

Just then Rachel (a girl from Gryffindor) walked in. Rachel was whatever you call it when a person could change their appearance at will (McGonagall said what they're called in Transfiguration class but who ever listens to that old bat anyway). When she saw me with Lily she seemed to change to the exact opposite of Lily. Her hair changed to a dazzling green out of envy and her eyes turned into a beautiful red out of anger. She stormed away with tears in her eyes.

"Why don't you go be with that idiot?" said Lily sarcastically, "She actually loves you!"

Lily was leaving the common room when I ran after her, stepped in front of her to stop her and said, "C'mon Lilz! What do I have to do so that you'll go out with me? I'll do anything!"

That's when the first evil thought ever to cross Lily's mind came.

"Anything?"

"Anything!"

"Fine," she smirked, "I'll have a list of five things for you to do by tomorrow. You'll have to do them all in order and if you do I'll go out with you."

Not knowing what I was agreeing to I looked into her dazzling green eyes and said, "Deal!"

What do you think? This was just a short starting chapter, so don't worry the chapters will be longer. It will be one "commandment" per chapter from now on. Pleeeeaaaase review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: What part of "don't own anything" do you not understand?

* * *

A/N: Ok so this is where the real story starts. Hope you enjoy it!

So there I was looking at that evil list and particularly looking at number one which I had to do that day.

"1. Dance around the Great Hall at lunchtime in nothing but your underwear screaming 'I am a big ugly flobberworm!'"

I couldn't believe that this was coming from Lily. Our goody good little Lily flower that never did wrong suddenly turned into an evil mastermind like the marauders! I was sitting in the common room thinking of what to do. Finally I came to one final conclusion: If I wanted Lily I had to do this. I went upstairs to our dormitory and woke Sirius up. He woke up and started to swear at me but he was so tired that his speech was very slurred and I only managed to hear "Why the hell did you wake me up?" and, "It's 9 o'fucking clock!"

When finally Sirius got a little more awake he actually heard what I was telling him and burst into laughter.

"You were the one that wanted her man!" he said with a huge smile on his face, "I can't believe you actually agreed to this. Now you'll never get her." When I looked at him with a confused face his face turned into a shocked one, "You're not actually considering doing this are you? James think about this, do you really love her that much?"

"Yah I do."

"Fine," said Sirius after an agonizingly long time, "Let's just plan it out so that you won't become a _complete _outcast." Unfortunately after three hours of planning that proved almost impossible. We headed out of the common room, stoned faced and moving slower than and actual flobberworm, to the great hall.

When we got there we saw the whole school in front of us like we had never send it before. Sirius stepped away to the Gryffindor table with a final look of "It was good knowing you" and wished James good luck.

I was frozen in place. Now the whole school was staring. I looked at Lily over at the Gryffindor table; she had a huge smile on her face. With one last deep breath I jumped into the center of the great hall and started screaming, "I am a big ugly flobberworm!" until my voice was absolutely vanished. Then I ran upstairs wanting to cry in embarrassment but not showing it. When I got to the bathroom I started vomiting like there was no tomorrow. Right then I knew this was going to be the worst ten days of my life.

* * *

What do you think? Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I'm running out of funny things to say here.

A/N: Ok this is the third chapter. Have fun! Oh and I forgot to mention this takes place in the marauder's 7th year.

* * *

That night I was eating dinner with the marauders. I wasn't very hungry being too embarrassed. The whole school was still looking and laughing at me. Even the little prats teachers call first years were laughing at me. Padfoot and Moony were trying to talk about other subjects so that I don't feel bad and Wormtail didn't seem to notice. He looked like he was thinking about something and then all the sudden he laughed and said,

"Man do you remember lunch today?" Padfoot and Moony looked like they were going to murder him, "The..uh..food was really good…" said Wormtail trying to hide what he really meant and not succeeding in the least.

We talked about quidditch and about the upcoming N.E.W.Ts. After a little while I got up and told them that I had to do the second wish now. They stared at me with disbelieve, said good luck, and then I left and started walking toward the Slytherin table. My whole life was flashing before me. I couldn't believe I was doing this. What had the price of a relationship with Evans come to? One by one I passed the tables: the Hufflepuff table, the Ravenclaw table, and finally the Slytherin table. I looked for the person I had to do this to. Finally I spotted him, _snivellus_. I went up to him and he looked at me with disgust.

"What do you want Potter?"

Before anyone realized what I was doing I burst into song:

_Unchain my heart, _

_Baby let me be._

_Unchain my heart,_

_'Cause you don't care about me..._

I kept singing the entire song for an agonizing 3 minutes until I finally fainted. I woke up that night and saw the marauders around my bed. Of all the people I could have fallen in love with I had to fall in love with Lily Evans.

* * *

Please review! Oh and if anyone wants to give me an idea for another thing that James has to do I'll be happy to hear it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If I'd be getting money for my stories I'd be rich! No just kidding, but anyway I don't own any of the characters blah blah blah.

A/N: I'm really really really sorry for the late update! I kind of forgot about these stories but I'll probably update a lot more now. By the way I changed it to "The Five Commandments" because I don't have enough ideas. Well here it is.

* * *

I knew the whole school was talking about me. They were all wondering why I was doing this and the rumors kept getting weirder and weirder. The weirdest I had heard so far was something involving me being attacked by some kind of monster when I was in the bathroom and the monster had changed my brain into jelly. That idea came from a 5th year called Fred Lovegood (man was he weird). 

The next day I got up and sat down in the Gryffindor common room right next to the window. I looked out at the falling snow. I saw how each and every snowflake was unique. I don't know why but somehow the snowflakes made me think of Lily. I was so immersed in the snowflakes that I didn't hear people approaching me from behind. I felt a tapping on my shoulder and turned around to see Lily's best friend, Anna. She looked at me sympathetically and gently whispered to me, "Don't worry James, she really loves you. She just doesn't know it yet." With that she left for the great hall.

I looked at the paper and the next thing I had to do.

Lily was starting to get a bit worried. She was sure that James would quit after the first thing he had to do or maybe the second but he had already done both of them. She started feeling bad for him. "After all," she thought, "the things on that list are pretty embarrassing and the last one will be devastating for him." She was just about to tell him not to do it when she started thinking of all the bad things he has done in his life and she convinced herself to not feel bad for him at all.

I looked down at the list again, "3. Pay attention for one full Transfiguration class."

I didn't think I could do it but I had to try. I entered the class on time for the first time in my life. Mcgonagall looked absolutely shocked and tried to get a few words out of her mouth but they just didn't come. After a few minutes of shocked silence she began the class. I sat there for a whole hour and didn't let one word out of my mouth. It was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. When I walked out the door I wanted to scream but I stayed calm until I reached my bed. There I grabbed my pillow, put it over my mouth and started screaming like never before.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: umm…..yeah.

A/N: I'm really sorry about the short chapters but this is kind of a short chapter kind of story. Anyway I think this chapter and the next will be a bit longer. Enjoy!

* * *

I was staring out at the beautiful lake on a Friday afternoon. All around me people were playing and flying and casting spells and I was thinking about Lily and all the things she made me do. I was thinking about how much I love her. Why wouldn't she understand that I didn't want our relationship to be like all the relationships I already had? Why wouldn't she believe I was serious? I was dreading Saturday which was when I had to do my next task, "Stay inside doing homework for a whole Saturday." A whole Saturday! Homework! She was out of her mind. 

Lily was staring out at the beautiful lake on a Friday afternoon. All around her people were playing and flying and casting spells and she was thinking about James and all the things she made him do. She couldn't believe he had actually done all those things for her. Did he really love her _that_ much? She didn't think so but somewhere deep inside her heart told her otherwise.

I woke up on Saturday morning after dreaming about (who else would I dream about?) Lily. Outside, the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. I knew God was mocking me especially because of the fact that it was February. I never went down to eat breakfast because I didn't feel like eating. To tell you the truth I didn't feel like doing anything except for being with Lily. In the first hour of staying inside Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail came up to try to convince me to come outside but I told them I didn't feel like. When they started laughing and asked what was really up I said I felt really bad which was true in a way.

I started working on my potions homework which got me thinking about snivellus. I swear one day he's going to become the most insane potions teacher the world has ever known. After a very long time I gave up on my potions homework and decided to finish it another time. Thinking the day was almost over I looked at the clock and saw that 10 minutes had gone by.

Astonished I went on to my charms homework which was a bit better but after all it was homework and it was a Saturday. After a few hours (this time I was sure it was a few hours because I checked the clock!) I went down to eat lunch. I went down early on purpose so that I wouldn't have to talk to anybody. After lunch I went back to the common room and continued my homework. I thought to myself (and rightfully so) that this was going to be one of the longest days of my life.

Lily stood hidden behind the door staring at James doing his homework. She had never seen him like this before. She thought about giving him a break and letting him go outside but then she remembered all the awful things he had done and decided not too.

* * *

Next chapter is the last one! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Have fun thinking I own something.

A/N: Alright folks this is the last chapter! I just want to thank all of my reviewers for this story: Staz, mediator girl, AnnaBello, Kittyatza, LandUnderWave, shmokey-bear, Tris04, Bubbles56, and octobersnow. Enjoy!

* * *

I woke up on the last day of the worst 5 days of my life. Lily didn't know just how much I really loved her. She thought she was just another girl for me but she wasn't. She was _the _girl. 

It was the day before the first quidditch match of the season, just another reason the final task was going to hurt so much. All around the school people were talking about the match. They were talking about which team they thought was going to win, which players were going to do they best, and other quidditch related stuff. When Sirius and I walked into the great hall for breakfast the Gryffindor table cheered their lungs out, literally. All day the hospital wing was full of Gryffindors who had vomited they're lungs out and needed them magically reinserted into their body. We started eating breakfast which was hard for me for two reasons. First because there were a lot of lungs on the table and it was pretty disgusting and second because I was thinking about the task I had to do. I was about to ruin the most important thing in my life right after Lily. I looked down at the list again: 5. Break your broom in the middle of the quidditch field.

Lily was sitting silently in the common room. What was she doing to him? Had he ever really hurt her? She couldn't think of one time that he had ever hurt her in any way. She never thought she'd be thinking this but she actually told herself that Potter might have grown up a little bit. Even if he hadn't grown up to much the fact that he had changed even a little bit meant that he really would do anything for her. She had never thought about Potter so hard in her life.

"You've gotta be kidding me! You're gonna do this?" Sirius asked me with a disgusted face.

"I have to," I said, "I really love her Sirius. You wouldn't understand. You've never been in love."

"Ok you're either incredibly in love or gay" Sirius laughed, "I know that you have to do it. Try to do it quickly, like ripping of a band-aid."

"What's a band-aid?"

"I don't know" Sirius replied, surprised, "The words just came out of my mouth as if we were in a story or something." We stared at each other for who knows how long until finally I said, "Ok well I have to go do it."

"Good luck!"

I went to the broom closet to get my broom. When I found my broom I marched outside.

Outside everyone was having fun. I marched to the center of the quidditch field. Everyone was now looking at me. A crowd formed around me in a circle. I looked down at my broom. I looked at the beautiful cherry wood, the hand-carved handle, and the embedded logo: FIREBOLT.

"On the count of three," I said to myself, "One………………Two……………Thr –

"NO!" a girl yelled from somewhere in the crowd. As she moved forward she saw James looking at her.

James looked at Lily and said, "I love you Lily."

For the first time ever Lily answered, "I love you too James"

They ran at each other and when they finally met they kissed. The whole crowd started to cheer. Even the teachers that had gone outside to see what was going on were smiling. From then on Lily and James were inseparable.

* * *


End file.
